1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device having a casing, a fixing member, and a heat dissipation device, with the fixing member fixing the heat dissipation device to the casing to improve the stable and reliable performance of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic device includes a casing, and an electronic component and a heat dissipation device both received in the casing. The heat dissipation device thermally contacts the electronic component. Unwanted vibration is usually generated when the electronic device is in use or transported. Due to the vibration, the heat dissipation device is prone to move away from its original position, and may even interfere with other elements in the casing. Once this happens, the normal functions and capabilities of the electronic device are liable to be adversely affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device to overcome the above described shortcomings.